thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Weston
|last= |status=Alive |aka= |residence= |profession=FBI agent |affiliation=FBI |family=Three brothers }}Agent Michael "Mike" Emerson Weston is one of the main supporting protagonists and an FBI agent. He was one of the few people in the FBI who knows where Claire Matthews was in protective custody during Joe Carrol's master plans. Biography Mike is a very tech savvy guy, who is also a fan of Ryan Hardy. He studied behavioral science at Wesleyan; his dissertation was about Carroll (however he mistook Carroll's killing spree at Winslow for sexual arousal rather than the insanity of art). He has been with the FBI for three years and is the youngest of his unit. It has also been mentioned that he spent two years working for the FBI's witness protection unit. 2013 At first, Ryan has very little respect for Mike. However, in Mad Love, he trusts Mike to save him from Maggie. After Mike does that, he starts showing respect for Mike, and Mike becomes his right-hand man, like Roderick is Joe Carrolls right-hand man. In "The Fall", Weston is shot in the chest by a follower, although the specific follower knows he is wearing a bullet proof vest. Leading to doubt about Weston's position from the older officers, he goes back to his room frustrated, however, Joe's followers were there and kidnap him to a remote location. He then meets Roderick, Joe's right hand man who goes on to reveal a lot of information about Mike they know about him. He demands Claire's location, to which Mike says he doesn't know. Roderick then tells him to play there "game" and it gets more intense as Mike is forced to fight Charlie in a fist fight, then with a pipe having broken bones afterwards. He gives Mike one last chance, but Mike refuses, still saying he doesn't know. Roderick tells Mike that he believes him then has Charlie stab him. Just as the others try to kill him, Ryan and Debra arrive and shoot several followers as Mike falls unconscious from his wounds. He is hospitalized and it is revealed to Ryan by Debra that Mike not only did know Claire's location, but he was the only one who did and refused to tell anyone. Ryan looks at his unconscious body with depression and frustration over what Joe's men did to him. In "The Curse" Mike finally returns albeit with his injuries not fully healed and is clearly having an impact from almost dying. His appearance becomes more rugged with facial hair and bandages on his head. He assists in taking down the militia home of Joe's and finding a militant leader named Daniel, the person who gave Joe that home. Once arriving, Mike breaks open the window and brutally attacks Daniel who tried to shoot them till Debra stops him. Ryan tries to talk with him, but Mike keeps saying he's alright. However, Joe and Jacob appear at the house as well and Joe ties Mike up while pressing on his wounds for fun mocking Ryan as Mike tells Ryan to kill Joe, but the glass is bullet proof. Ryan reassures Mike that he won't kill him since Joe needs him to get out alive. After Jacob arrives downstairs with Debra, he leaves with Joe and make an escape. While in an ambulance, Mike finally admits he's been very angry and tense over what happened and apologizes over the whole thing, to which Ryan says he's fine and is told to get better. After being checked out, Mike returns and is shocked to see Roderick at the police station and tries to stop him, but the other police officers stop him before he has a chance to tail him. After they catch Roderick, Ryan forces him to take him to Joey (who he kidnapped as insurance) while Mike was in the trunk following them. Roderick is then killed by Joe's followers at the location and Mike takes Joey upstairs to hide him and begins a fight with a follower and kills him with his gun. However, Jacob took Joey away as Ryan went after him. Luckily, Jacob finally did the right thing and let Joey go with Ryan. Back at the station, a follower named Melissa comes foward claiming she wishes to do the right thing, but uses this moment to stab Nick in his eye resulting in Ryan and Mike shooting her dead. Known victims *Maggie Kester *Michael *Melissa (with Ryan Hardy) Notes *Has three brothers; one he is close to, the other two he hates. (Mad Love) *He is the second-youngest member of his FBI unit. *He has a terrier mix. *He carries either a Glock 22 or Glock 23 as his FBI issued sidearm. *After the events of "Welcome Home", he seems unafraid of crossing boundaries and abusing Caught Followers. *He is from San Diego, California. Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Category:Characters